


A New Role

by jihyunkim



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (but no death), (well the hall of one mostly), Gen, Hospital Setting, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunkim/pseuds/jihyunkim
Summary: Keito confronts Wataru, and Wataru shuts up for once.





	A New Role

Eichi had collapsed. Again.

 

It seemed his health was worsening- after several months of relative calm, his body was seeking revenge. How selfish of it. Though Eichi had been managing to stay out of the hospital with a combination of his own macabre luck and lies about severity, according to Yuzuru (with a frenzied Tori in the background of the call), it was unavoidable this time.

 

Wataru had confirmed that Eichi was still unconscious before making his way to the hospital. No need to climb through a window or maneuver through vents to achieve the perfect entrance if the Emperor was unable to see (he had more than enough tricks up his sleeve were Eichi to wake up during his visit). Instead, he did what was likely the most unusual thing for him: he walked in through the front doors. 

 

Contrary to popular belief, he could behave "normally". Though, if he were to explain how uncomfortable doing so made him, it would fall on unsympathetic ears. Normal behavior was the one performance he never mastered. It was fine to be an outcast if he could do what he loved, but to "fit in" required more than he was capable of. Speak too loudly, gesture too wildly, perform one trick too many, and he was found out. 

 

Once he arrived on the correct floor, he turned the corner to see Keito pacing in the hall. Expected, as always. During Eichi's last extended stay, Wataru had memorized the Right Hand's patterns, choosing to either avoid him altogether or swoop in (literally) at the worst moment. It had amused Eichi and infuriated Keito, so he considered this the more successful approach. 

 

Keito noticed him and immediately went on the offensive, marching up to him and looking as if he was ready to land the jester in a hospital bed of his own. “Who told you?” He asked, voice dripping with a venom Wataru wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard before. Not to this degree, at least. 

 

“A magician has his ways of knowing.” A simple reply said with an easy smile. Yuzuru had asked Wataru to keep his name out of this inevitable conversation (a wise decision). Keito bristled, but didn’t press further. Rather, he had another point that needed to be made. 

  
"You're going to get him killed." It was cold, cutting. Wataru had anticipated this (though he anticipated everything Keito had to offer, as one would expect from someone so predictable), but it didn't make it any easier. "He can't handle this. His body is going to give up and what are you going to do then, hm? Do some tricks at the funeral? Stuff a gaudy suit with your precious roses? Oh- no, I have it. You're going to spectate the whole ceremony from that damn balloon, right?"  
  
For once, Hibiki Wataru didn't have a response. 

 

  
"He pushes himself too hard. He wastes so much time and energy on frivolous nonsense with you... he's going to die, and it'll be your fault. And you'll be too far away to care," Keito muttered, fists clenched at his sides. His eyes bored into Wataru, and what he saw was hatred, fear,  and... ah, yes.  _ Jealousy _ . 

 

  
Wataru had played the villain many times before, he knew well what it entailed. He also knew when one required such a thing from him. Keito... he needed someone to blame more than Wataru needed to be understood. It's a role he was willing to play- a role he felt he owed his fated rival. He closed his mouth, previously open from a lost retort. He averted his gaze and allowed a look of shame to cross his features.

  
  
"You care more about being his favorite than keeping him alive."

 

While he knew this was not true, he didn’t disagree. Found no reason to, as Keito would think it a lie, and Wataru _ hated  _ wasted effort. The truth was that Wataru merely wished to give Eichi the excitement he missed for so long. Keito didn’t need to know of his concerns, his limits, or the times he would get chastised for worrying too  _ loudly _ . 

 

“Such intriguing accusations.” Ah, his tone was flatter than he’d anticipated. Rather than give Keito more time to berate him, Wataru simply sidestepped the furious boy, and pushed open the door to Eichi’s hospital room. Before entering, he spared Keito a side glance. “I’m sure you’ll have more to fling at me in… say, twenty minutes?”

  
  
He ignored the vice president’s indignant _screech_ as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet _click_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaah. So this is the first fic I've posted since... 2012? I believe? The first complete piece I've written in ages, too.
> 
> This was seriously going to be lighthearted one-sided Watakei and then I got sad and now you have another 'Keito is furious with Wataru for existing' fic but tbh there aren't enough of these anyway. Maybe some other time~!
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading and any comments would be super appreciated!


End file.
